Memories of Past and Present
by Crys Skywalker
Summary: UPDATED![Chapter 14 is up] -Sequel to Betrayal- Rob and Kane got back together. Now with the trauma that Rob experienced, old ECW memories surface. Can Kane and Rob face these nightmares and overcome the odds? Kane&Rob [slash] R&R.
1. Rob, Cena, and Eddie Jokes all around

****

Memories of Past and Present

By Crys Skywalker

****

Author's Note: Because of the Reviews I have received from the last story, here is the sequel to Betrayal.

****

Rating: PG-13 (Though it might change with other chapters.)

****

Summary: Rob and Kane got back together. Now with the trauma that Rob experienced, old ECW memories surface. Can Kane and Rob face these nightmares and overcome the odds?

****

Pairings: Kane/Rob, Rob/? (It's supposed to be a mystery)

****

Disclaimer: I don't anything…I wish, but I don't.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It's been three weeks since the Booker T. incident. Paul Heyman is back and wreaking havoc on everything. Rob hadn't said a word to Cena. Booker was back in wrestling and seeking to kill the Undertaker. The funny thing is only Kane, Rob, Cena and himself only know why Booker is singling him out.

It's was a usual day in Smackdown. Rob and Cena worked out together. Later Eddie joined in. They were all talking about JBL and the Dudleyz. Rob sat there wondering about what the hell Heyman was up to. 

"Hey Rob, you okay?" Eddie asked. He smirked when he finally got Rob's attention.

"Oh, sorry dude. I'm cool. Don't worry. Hey are you guys wondering what Heyman is doing?" Rob asked. There was a layer of uncertainty in his voice.

"Dawg don't worry about that fool. Once Kurt's back all sanity will be back too. Well maybe... He's gotten a little bitter with the whole Big Show thing." Cena laughed.

"Hey that's not something to be laughing about hommie. I have to deal with that ass, remember?" Eddie was not thrilled at all. Cena looked at him and smirked.

"Well it's not _my_ problem. You started that mess Eddie, deal with it dawg." Cena laughed.

"You know, that dude's problem is that he can't get laid again. Man he should go beg Hunter for a screw." Rob laughed a long.

"Yeah I can just see it. Hunter is screwing him and when he reaches down… Whoa that's just wrong…" Cena laughed.

"Poor Kurt is going to get beat up, just cause he can't get it up… Ouch!" Eddie squirmed on that thought.

"And I thought I was mess up… Oh I heard from Kane the other day." Rob laughed.

"AND?" Both Eddie and Cena looked at Rob anxious to hear what he had to say.

"Well, Kane is trying to convince Vince to allow him to come to Smackdown. Thank god that Kane hasn't mentioned to him that we are involved again. Vince was the one who started the whole mess." Rob told them. Cena frowned at the last comment.

"Why would Vince not allow you to be with you're mama cita? I mean that's so wrong hommie." Eddie was appalled with Vince's actions.

"Well from what I know, Vince didn't like the idea that I was with Kane. Everybody was trying to break us up other than Shane and Terri. They wanted us to be happy. I think everybody thinks that Kane is abusive and cruel." Rob was saddened by the RAW rosters' reaction of the whole thing.

"Well dawg you don't have to worry about that. Here we love you both, well except Haas, but Rico is trying to fix that problem." Cena was laughing again. Even Rob was laughing at that thought. 

"Rico is a good man, Odd but a really good man." Rob spoke. "You know he tried to go out with me?" Rob told them.

"Oh god, I don't think I want to know, hommie." Eddie was laughing hard by now.

"Hey it wasn't that bad… He doesn't act like a flaming fairy the entire time dude. He's just not my type." Rob explained.

"Yeah he's a little too small to protect you." Cena replied. Rob looked at the floor. He wasn't laughing any longer. In fact Rob shoulders were shaking. "Oh, I didn't mean any harm dawg."

They both knew that Rob hated to admit that he needs protection. Cena and Eddie wrapped their arms around Rob hoping that it would comfort him a bit. Rob looked at them both, tears streaming down his face.

"I'm sorry, I just can't deal with this really well." Rob whimpered.

"We know, that's why we are here for you. Cena has been with you longer than I have, but I want you to know that we will both protect you, only if you want it." Eddie spoke softly. Cena nodded to Eddie's comments.

"We care about you Rob. We wouldn't want anything to happen to you." Cena smiled. Rob wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Thanks guys. I really appreciate it. I just hope that Heyman is doing what I think he's doing…" Rob hiccuped.

"What would he be trying to do?" Cena asked. He was afraid of the answer.

"I think some of the guys I knew from ECW might come back. I really hope not in a way. I miss hanging out with Tommy and a few others, but I'm worried about the ones that were a problem for me… And Sandman is mad at me lately." Rob looked up again.

"You still keep in contact with them?" Eddie was shocked.

"Yeah, but I don't do a good job, hence why Sandman wants my head currently."

"Dawg, he's just worried about you. He's not going to hurt you." Cena spoke. Rob looked at him, his eyes filled with confusion.

"How do you know?" Rob asked.

"Well you forget you're cell phone often. So I answered it. I thought it was going to be Kane, but it was Sandman. I just explained to him that you were a little sensitive about things right now, and probably took what he said as a threat. He understood. And yes he's going to be around for a while." Cena spoke. Rob's eyes widened. "Rob before you say anything. I didn't tell him okay, but I think you should. You really need to talk about it. Ignoring what happened to you is a bad thing. A rape like what you went through isn't easy to deal with and right now I think you need to start healing."

"Please Cena. I don't want the lectures. I know this already. I just choose to ignore it. You're not me. I can't face it. I'm still scared of the whole thing. I can't even say what happen to me without breaking into tears. I'm not weak, and all this crying makes me weak." Rob bitterly spoke. Cena gave him a hug again.

"You're not weak Rob. You really need to come to terms with what happened. It's okay to cry." Cena tried to calm Rob down. Both Cena and Eddie noticed that Rob was getting depressed all the time. They hoped that Kane was going to show up soon.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In the shadows, Heyman stood there listening to all they said. He smiled sadistically.

"So the Whole F'n Show is gay… Well this is going to help me more than I thought." Heyman laughed.

TBC…

****

Author's note: I've decided to try and keep two stories going I might not update this one as fast as the other one, but we will see… And What Heyman up too? Any suggestions, Comments I will take them all. R&R.


	2. Kane tries to convince Vince McMahon

****

Memories of Past and Present Part 2

Author's Note: I thank you all for the reviews I have received. I really do appreciate it. I hope you all like this next Chapter.**  
Rating: **R (because of the sexual references and language)**  
Summary: **Rob and Kane got back together. Now with the trauma that Rob experienced, old ECW memories surface. Can Kane and Rob face these nightmares and overcome the odds?**  
Pairings: **Kane/Rob, Rob/? (It's supposed to be a mystery)**  
Disclaimer: **I don't anything…I wish, but I don't.

Kane stood in the doorway of Vince's office. He really didn't like going though all of this, but because of his lover, He really thought it would be best to be on Smackdown. Rob had been through so much since they broke up; Kane's guilty conscious got the best of him. Kane knew however that he couldn't mention even the thought that Rob and him were back together. Vince was the one who actually started the whole mess of them breaking up.

Now with Lita's convincing, Kane's stuck in a storyline that was Vince's doings. How thrilling for him. He had to act like he was falling for the diva. Vince knew he was gay and had no feeling for any of the divas. Tori was the one to prove that. Kane rather had been with Hunter before ever touching her.

Kane never acted on any of the feeling he had for other wrestlers. Yeah he may have lusted after Shawn and Jericho, even at one time he thought that Hunter was hot, but unlike some Kane never acted on any of it afraid of the rejection of those he lusted.

That was until Rob Van Dam entered his life. Rob always caught his watchful eye. Kane loved the fact that Rob was so flexible. There were nights that Kane caught himself masturbating to thoughts of Rob Van Dam in his odd positions. Embarrassed by his thoughts he shyly stayed away from Rob.

Little did he realize, Rob fancied him. So Rob was the one who initiated the tag team between them. Kane still acted really shy around Rob for a long while. Even after Rob was buying him gifts for no particular reason. Kane never realized until one incident happened.

Like most wrestlers, Kane was really grungy after his match, and he waited until everybody left to take his shower. Kane had to wait on purpose. Rob and him tagged on a match against the Dudleyz, and unfortunately, Rob brushed up against his backside just right. Lucky it didn't take long to finish the match. Kane however, had a hard on for the rest of the night and hid because of it.

So Kane showered and not realizing that Rob Van Dam, the one he was really lusting after, was still around. Kane decided that he couldn't just take a cold shower. So he stared to masturbate in the shower, thinking of Rob.

Rob however, was right there watching the whole thing. Being the little voyeur that he was Rob began to enjoy the scene he was watching. So Rob, being the brave one, decided to help Kane out. Kane being shocked by who was behind him and who was holding him, orgasmed right then.

Once Kane settled out, he turned and looked into Rob's eyes. Well the rest was history. They were a cute couple, but not an accepted couple. So the break up happened. And now Kane fought to get this relationship back and Rob into his arms forever.

Only one problem, Vince McMahon. Kane needed to convince Vince that he was after his brother and that he needed to transfer to Smackdown.

"Enter... Kane this had better be good..." Vince was not happy to see him. But Kane had never remembered Vince ever being the least bit happy to see him. Vince sat at his desk, while Kane remained standing.

"What is this that I hear that you want your brother again? I don't like you requesting stuff!" Vince held his anger low, wanting Kane to explain himself. Kane flinched at Vince's anger.

"I want my Bother! What else is there to explain? You know as well as I do that if I enter Smackdown, the rating will skyrocket." Kane explained. He hoped that he wasn't being transparent about the whole thing.

"Is this about you having to kiss Lita?" Vince knew that it had to be something along the lines of that. Kane wished that he wasn't going to be so brutally honest. Lita deserved the chance to have a new storyline and he was guilty of ruining that chance for her.

"Yes... You know I don't do women! I can't find anything more disgusting than kiss Lita." Kane yelled. Vince laughed.

"And what would happened if we allowed you to have a fling with one of the male wrestlers? Do you want the rating to plummet, because nobody wants to see you sucking another man! You really want to blow the chance you have to being a face character?" Vince tried to convince Kane. Kane wasn't buying it.

"If it means that I could leave for Smackdown, then yes... I'm happy being who I am in the ring, a MONSTER." Kane bellowed.

"Then I guess I have no choice in the matter then.... You can transfer to Smackdown." Vince spoke. He bit his tongue trying not to say anything else. Kane was about to leave, when Vince decided to give him a warning.

"Kane if I find out that you and Rob Van Dam are back together again, You will never be allowed to wrestle again. We have enough problems on the net rumoring about you two. I don't want these rumors to come true and ruin the company." Vince growled.

"And what if Rob and I want it... What if the rating go up because of us?" Kane spoke hoping to see Vince a little less evil.

"Kane that is a bunch of what ifs... I feel that right now I cannot have the world of the WWE ruined because of one man's sexual activities. You are not... and I mean it Kane! Are not supposed to be near Rob or have any sexual actions with him. He needs to go back to his wife and be normal again." Vince wasn't going to take anymore from Kane. Kane was fed up with him anyway and left.

Once Kane got far away from Vince's office, he grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket. He knew it was going to be hard, but both Rob and Kane had friends in high places there so it wasn't going to be difficult.

"Rob, hey I got some news for you...."

TBC....

Author's Note: I had to make a reference about the net. I hope that you enjoy that reference. LOL! Well R&R, and I'm open for suggestions and comments.


	3. Enter Sandman

**Author's Note:** Thank you to all of you that have so far reviewed this story. I hope you read Kane's Bitterness, which I wrote about two days ago. Sorry that I have updated this recently I had a few mental breakdowns that halted everything. So without further to do On with the next chapter.

**Rating: **R (for language)

**Summary: **Rob and Kane got back together. Now with the trauma that Rob experienced, old ECW memories surface. Can Kane and Rob face these nightmares and overcome the odds?

**Pairings: **Kane/Rob, Rob/? (It's supposed to be a mystery)

**Disclaimer: **I don't anythingI wish, but I don't.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**Memories of Past and Present Part 3**

Rob saw RAW and was appalled by what Kane was set up to do. Lita! Of all people, Kane was supposedly interested in. Rob knew it was Vince's idea. He hated the fact that Kane was gay He hated even more that the monster was really into Rob Van Dam. And at the time, he was Rob's tag team partner.

One of the days, Rob could remember, Vince approached Rob and told him straight to the point, that Rob was to end the relationship with Kane or face getting fired. That really upset Rob. He couldn't stand the thought living with out Kane in his life. He wanted to cry so much after Vince told him this. He didn't know what to do.

In the end of it all, it was Kane who ended the relationship. It was Kane who beat him up, and it was Kane who forced Rob to find someone else that could love him and protect him. Rob laughed bitterly at that thought.

"_Him_ Booker would never want to protect me. I was a piece of ass to him." Rob muttered under his breath. As Rob thought about it he knew that Booker wasn't the first to try to break him. It was the way Booker did it was what hurt him the most. In the time of ECW, there were two people he remembered. Two people that loved to find him as a punching bag after the show. Rob couldn't remember much, because he blocked it out of his memory. It was too painful to remember, but he couldn't remember why. And he couldn't figure why what Booker did to him felt like he was through it before.

Rob didn't realize that his thoughts were making him cry. Rob stood there in the middle of his locker room crying again. He couldn't figure why the wounds he had ran so deep. He remembered that he told Kane that if ECW was still around that he would have stayed in RAW, no matter what it took. Unfortunately, it wasn't because he was in love with Kane; it was because of a darker secret that he held.

"Well, what this? The whole fucking show crying? What wrong Rob Van Dam? Are you not happy that some of your ECW buddies are going to be here on Smackdown?" Heyman enter Rob's locker room. Heyman couldn't believe it. He had in all his life to remember Rob ever crying, except once, and there was no way in hell he was going to remember that incident. Heyman didn't mean to sound cruel, but some of Angle cronies were around and he wanted to make sure that they weren't going to them hell for anything.

"What it to you!" Rob cried. He hated Heyman all of his life and even more now. The Dudleyz were his friends and Heyman made the Dudleyz turn their backs to him and listen to Heyman all the time. Rob's sobbing intensified. Heyman looked out the locker room making sure that no one was around.

"Look Rob, I know I've been a bastard to you, but what is going on? Everybody knows that Booker did something to you. And you crying in the middle of the room I think is proof of that." Heyman spoke kindly, straight from his heart. When he found out that Rob was gay, Heyman wanted him for his own. But for now he was going to act like he was Rob's friend to get in closer to him.

"Go away Heyman! You are just hearing rumors Leave me alone. I don't care if you been acting like a bastard, because that's what you are, a BASTARD!" Rob yelled. Heyman was appalled by Rob's actions. He couldn't believe it.

"You are so going to pay for that VAN DAM!" Heyman stormed out the room. Rob sunk to the floor and sobbed his heart out. Now Kane was going to be really pissed, Heyman wanted him now. Rob could see the lust in that sick man's eyes.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Sandman wandered the hall of Smackdown. He never thought that he would be wrestling again, but here he was and going to premier shortly. Unfortunately, both Corino and Lynn were back too. He hated those two for so long. Rob did to.

"Oh shit, where's Rob staying at around here?" He mutters to himself. He kept walking the hall hoping to find signs of the young athletic man. Him and Rob were buddies, but after that phone call it seemed that Rob wasn't so sure anymore.

Cena had told him that Rob was being a little emotional to things at this moment. He remembered the last time that happened and it was because of Corino and Lynn that Rob left ECW. They always sought him out and beat him up. Rob only fought when he was in the ring, outside his was defenseless and against two strong guys too. Sandman needed to warn Rob of the situation.

As he kept walking he heard a loud sobbing for one of the locker rooms. He recognized the bitter sobbing quickly. It was Rob. So he ran to the locker room.

"Rob?" Sandman walked into the locker room, not knowing what to expect. Rob was in the corner, legs pulled up to his head and arms wrapped around his legs. He was sobbing fiercely.

"Hey Rob, it me Rob come on, I'm going to hurt you." Sandman was shocked. _Obviously somebody did_, he thought. Sandman gathered the courage and wrapped his arms around Rob. Rob started thrashing around.

"Kane Kane save me He's going to hurt me again" Rob screamed with his sobs. Sandman realized that Rob wasn't even responding to his voice. He had to think of something. What did he do when his daughter had a nightmare? _Oh yeah, that might work_, he thought. He started humming a soft and light tune while rocking the younger man.

Rob finally settled down and looked up at who held him. Rob thought it was going to be Cena. But it wasn't, it was Sandman. His old buddy of past. Embarrassment flooded over Rob. He squirmed out of Sandman's grasp.

"Sorry" Rob stuttered. He couldn't believe it. First he was crying in Sandman's arms clutching him like a child, then to top it off he was screaming for Kane to come save him, knowing that Kane wasn't even here.

"Hey I came to see you. It's all right. You didn't know it was me. So are you going to explain whom this Kane person is? Is he your boyfriend? I really hope so." Sandman asked. As he asked the boyfriend question Rob started to really blush. So he hit it right. "Well I guess with you blushing that means a big yes."

"Sort of it's a really long story." Rob explained while wiping the tears from his eyes.

"I'm always in the mood for long stories, especially when it you who do the telling." Sandman smiled. Rob's cell phone started ringing. Rob grabbed it quickly and looked at the caller ID, Kane.

"Hello Kaney?" Rob asked longing to hear his voice.

"Rob, hey I got some news for you...." Kane spoke on the other line.

TBC

**Author's note:** I'm going to try something different, I'm going to see if I can write more than eight chapters on this story. So what do you think so far? Good? Bad? Comment and Suggestions welcome. R&R please.


	4. Phone call from Kane, Tommy and Sandman ...

Author's Note: Thank you all for the Reviews. I really love the fact that you all really love this story. I really want to thank Neo dragon for the inspiration for the story. I loved her Slow Chemical story, and if you love the Kane/Rob pairing look for that story, it's the best. Anyway, I have recently decided to see how long the story is going to flow and it looks that this story is going to be more than eight chapters long. So let's go on with the story…**  
Rating:** PG-13 (language and sexual content)**  
Disclaimer:** I think we all know I don't own anybody. So that's that.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

****

Memories of Past and Present Part 4

"Hello… Kaney?" Rob asked longing to hear his voice.

"Rob, hey I got some news for you...." Kane spoke on the other line. Kane could tell that Rob was crying before he got the phone. "Is everything alright love."

Rob smiled, "Yeah I think so. At least I hope so… So what the news?"

"Well I have really good news and I have some really bad news…" Kane didn't know how to start. He heard Rob sigh on the other side of the line. Kane took the initiative and finished what he started. "Well I'm going to be there in a few days. I got transferred to Smackdown."

"What! That's great." Rob was happy. "Wait a minute, so what's the bad news?"

"Well…" Kane didn't really want to tell Rob anything that Vince told him.

"Kane, you know I love you right? Then tell me… Have you been cheating on me, is that's what this is all about?" Rob started crying again thinking that was what was happening. Kane was shocked by what Rob said. Sandman who stood by Rob was shock also by what Rob had said.

"No… I would never do that to you love. I had a hard enough time getting you back into my life. No, Vince is being his usual self." Kane replied.

"Oh no! Vince can't do that. I need you!" Rob couldn't believe it. He thought that leaving RAW, he wasn't going to get harassed by Vince.

"Well Vince told me that if I was ever caught by you either near you or having sexual actives with you that he would fire me… Rob I don't know what to do. I love you with all my heart and to hear Vince say these things tore me in half. What am _I_ supposed to do?"

"Oh god… I love you so much. I want you here making love to me and all that." Rob was way beyond desperate. He needed Kane. Sandman winced when Rob mentioned making love with Kane. It hurt him that Vince would be this cruel to Rob. He allowed other wrestlers to have their gay relationships. Even Billy and Chuck did theirs live on TV. What was so different that Rob wasn't allowed? Sandman realized that it was not Rob, but the one Rob fell in love with, Kane. He was the problem that Vince had.

"I know sweet heart. I know that you need me. Are you still having nightmares?" Kane needed to know.

"Yeah… I can't take it anymore. Booker didn't need to rape me like he did." Rob looked up and saw Sandman. He forgot that Sandman was in the room. Sandman had a look of utter disbelief. Rob couldn't think anymore. He started to cry really hard.

"Honey, I'll be there tonight. Do you want that?" Kane was worried. Rob was having more frequent crying fits since he was raped three weeks ago. And most of those were while Rob and he was talking on the phone.

"Yes." Rob quietly responded back. " We really need a way to make this work."

"Can I talk to Kane, please?" Sandman asked Rob. Kane heard Sandman ask the question even with his voice muffled by Rob's crying. "Hi Kane… Um I think you might know me. I'm one of Rob's old buddies from ECW."

"Yeah I know who you are. So what's on your mind?" Kane sounded cryptic. Sandman made a mental note, that never interrupt these two when they were talking.

"Well I think that I can help with your little problem. Cena, Eddie and myself can hang out with you guys all the time you want, but both of you come with a different person. Like you can come with me and Rob can come with Cena. When you guys need some time alone we can come up with something." Sandman hoped that Kane would take the suggestion.

"It might work… We can at least act like we didn't mean to bump into each other." Kane liked the idea. " We are going to have to get you all together so we can figure this out, alright?"

"Yeah that's the easy part. What you and Rob needs to realize, is that there is going to be some serious trouble around the bend and I want to make sure you and Robbie don't wind up as ex's again." Sandman got Robs attention so that they were both listening. "Rob doesn't remember much and I know this. He used to confide to me all the time before he decided to leave for RAW. Now what I'm getting at is, that Steve Corino and Jerry Lynn are back too. But so is Tommy and myself, so we'll also be on your side."

"That's bad huh? Rob never really talked about ECW much." Kane was beginning to get a very distinct ominous bad feeling.

"Yeah, but I will tell you all the details when we all get together." Sandman decided.

"Okay… Tell Rob that I really love him and as soon as we get some time by ourselves that he going to get his wish." Kane was smiling and Sandman could hear it in his voice.

"Sure. I will catch you soon." Sandman got off the phone. Rob was sitting on the bench with his head in his hands, crying. "Oh dear, come on it's alright. Why didn't you tell me that Booker raped you?"

Rob looked up. Tears fell from his hazel eyes; "I was really scared. Booker did worse than what Lynn and Corino could ever do."

"So you do remember that night?" Sandman asked.

"A little, not all of it yet. It is however coming back to me." Robbie nodded. Just then Tommy Dreamer entered.

"Hey you two. I was hoping that I wasn't going to catch you two making out." Tommy quipped at his old buddies. Tommy finally noticed how Rob looked. "Hey what's wrong Robbie V.? It's not like you to look this bad."

"It happened again." Sandman was grim. Tommy's jaw hit the floor.

"Who did it now?! I'm going to kick his pathetic ass!" Tommy was furious. Nobody was going to hurt Robbie V. and he was going to make sure of it.

"Don't worry, Taker is taking care of it." Rob spoke, barely finding his voice. He was happy that Tommy, Sandman, Cena, Eddie, Taker, and his Kaney weren't going to let any bad happen again.

"Booker did it? I thought he was a nice guy?" Tommy was really shocked and appalled.

"Yeah I thought so too. I guess it show how dumb I am." Rob replied. Tommy sat next to Rob and put his arm around him.

"You're not dumb. Shoot I had rotten luck too. Remember Raven? He screwed me over really bad before we broke up. Don't worry, there's got to be somebody out there?" Tommy had to say something.

"Um… I'm going out with Kane." Rob sheepishly ducked. Tommy looked at Sandman and then back at Rob.

"Really?! The self-proclaimed monster? Why do you want our help?" Tommy thought that it was coolest thing that happened to Rob yet. Rob smiled at Tommy. He was defiantly glad that Tommy and Sandman were back.

"He and I have major problems with Vince. Well as soon as Kane gets here we can figure all of this out." Rob truly smiled for the first time that night.

TBC…

Author's Note: It took me a little work to get some time to write this I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. R&R. Comments? Suggestions? I take them all.


	5. Heyman plans with Corino and Lynn

Author's Note: I want to thank all those who reviewed… I would like to comment that those who really like Paul Heyman, should realize that I really don't like his character… However I really respect the fact that he has always brought some really neat storylines for the WWE… So let's get going to the next chappy.  
**Rating: **R (Mostly language and sexual implications)  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own WWE or anything to do with them…

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Memories of Past and Present Part 5  
By Crys Skywalker

Heyman sat at his desk, angry and furious with Rob Van Dam. He couldn't believe it. He knew that Booker T. raped Van Dam, but he thought that he was going to be able to get him. Heyman was appalled at the fact that Rob knew that he wanted him. Back in ECW days Heyman was the one to bring Rob out of the preverbal closet.

Rob was a very shy man. He had just met his wife and knew that he need a cover for all that was going on. She was sweet to let him be who he was and so Rob went in silence about his true sexuality. He was very subtle with his preferences, but Heyman was a little over observant.

One of those days Heyman decided to confront Rob Van Dam. He was uncertain by Rob's reaction.

**Flashback**

Heyman walked to Rob Van Dam. He was currently trying to figure out Van Dam. Rob every now and then looked very interested in guys, even to the point of subtle flirting with some of the guys. It confused Heyman, for Rob was married to his woman.

Rob was stretching out on two chairs again, doing his usual workout before training and practice. Heyman found Rob very luscious just being in that position. Rob looked up in Heyman's eyes. He noticed the lust and raw sexual desire in Heyman's black orbs.

"Hey dude. What up?" Rob spoke not thinking. After he said that he realized the connotation and started to blush. Heyman notice fast.

"Well, _dude_ I was trying to figure something out." Heyman spoke. Rob's face fell. His skin dropped to a shade of white and terror filled his hazel eyes. Heyman had never seen this reaction from Rob ever. Before Heyman said anything else, Rob hopped off the chairs and ran out of the room.

Heyman stood there puzzled for a moment, but quickly got up to find Rob. He search all over the arena and amazingly Rob had actually did a good job hiding, for Heyman could not even find him. But then Heyman caught some voices.

"Hey Lynn look who's here?" a voice that sounded a lot like Steve Corino.

"Well, well Rob Van Dam, are you hiding from someone? Did you hit on a guy and now he wants to kill you for being gay? Come on Steve I've got a great idea for poor little Robbie here." Lynn spoke. Heyman could hear the raw sexual side to Lynn voice. Disgust filled Heyman. How could anyone be so hard on Rob?

"Hehe! Let's have some fun with Robbie. I like that!" Corino laughed.

"Guy, please. You'll have a chance to beat me up later. I don't want to fight right now." Rob tried to reason, even though was scared out of his mind.

"Who says beat you up huh?" Lynn grabbed Rob in a tight hold. Lynn's extra hand wandered down and began to fondle Rob. Corino began to kiss Rob's neck while humping Lynn's hand, making Rob have an erection. Rob started to cry. He could believe that these two were assaulting him.

"No! Stop it! No!" Rob sobbed.

"Why? It feels like you want it. Feels like you need a fuck…" Lynn started to mess with Rob's mind.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Heyman yelled. Corino and Lynn jumped off of Rob, who ran behind Heyman. "If I _ever _catch you to doing that _ever_ again, I will fire both of you and you will never be allowed back!" Both Lynn and Corino muttered something unintelligible and left. Rob was crying, but not as bad as he was earlier.

"Are you alright?" Heyman asked. Rob nodded quickly. "So you are gay huh?"

"Yeah, I guess the cat's out of the bag now." Rob looked crestfallen. Heyman took Rob's chin and lifted his head so he could look into his eyes.

"Don't be like that. It's okay. I'll make sure you are protected. You need to talk to Tommy Dreamer and Sandman. They'll help you." Heyman suggested.

"Yeah I need protection now." Rob didn't sound happy.

"How come you didn't fight them?" Heyman asked. Rob dropped his head and muttered something. "I didn't hear what you said, Rob."

"I said I don't believe in fighting except in the ring." Rob whimpered a bit. Heyman knew that Rob didn't want to be reprimanded for something silly.

"Hey Rob it's okay. I'll talk to Tommy and Sandman for you if you like." Heyman offered. Rob decided not to and told them himself.

**End Flashback**

Heyman later witness the first rape that Rob was going to experience. He hoped that the WWE was going to be a refuge for Rob, and for a while it was. Then Booker did it to him again. But Heyman was tired of being ignored by Rob. He didn't care of what it was going to take to get Rob in his arms.

"Get me Steve Corino and Jerry Lynn NOW!" Heyman told his Dudleyz. They knew that when Heyman is in a really bad mood, you don't cross him. They went and retrieved Corino and Lynn.

"Boss, here we got them for you." Bubba told Heyman.

"Good bring them in." Heyman smirked evilly.

"You wanted to see us? What do you need now?" Jerry Lynn was very quick to ask. Heyman looked at the Dudleyz and motioned them to leave. As they left and closed the door, they got really concerned.

"It's about Rob Van Dam." Heyman spoke. The Dudleyz closed the door to Heyman's office. They looked at each other. It was no mystery for anyone in ECW as to why Rob left, and they knew why Lynn and Corino were here.

"We need to tell Rob…" D-Von told his brother.

"The question is, is Rob going to let us talk to him in order to warn him to begin with?" Bubba mentioned. They decided to try to talk to Rob and his friends.

**TBC…**

**Author's Note: **Okay here's another chapter. And I need to say this. I know that Rob isn't gay and is very madly in love with her, which is totally awesome. Now I just need a reason why he was with his wife to begin with... you going to see why later. Anyway, R&R. Suggestions or Comments? All is welcome.


	6. Kane's arrival

****

Author's Note: Thank you to all whom gave me reviews, it mean a lot to me. Now to let all of you know, things have been recently rough for me, so these stories are really going to be updated slowly. But anyway, I will keep writing.  
**Rating:** R (because of language and sexual implications)  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

****

Memories of Past and Present  
Part 6

Rob paced back and forth anticipating the arrival of his lover. He knew that Kane was going to there shortly, because his lover had to call him. Rob hadn't seen him in four weeks since that dreadful incident. He was looking forward to spending some time with Kane without a cause. A knock at the door distracted Rob.

Cena laughed as he walked in. He never seen Rob so tense before, sure Rob has been stressed before, but this was beyond even that.

"Jeez, Rob you keep doing that you'll leave a hole in the floor." Cena remarked to Rob's pacing. Rob blushed from what Cena said.

"I really wanted to see Kane. I can't wait!" The excitement that Rob had couldn't be contained. Cena thought for a moment that Rob was going to do something really girly. Rob just was so happy and was bouncing off the walls.

"Well, I'm going to get the others so that we can get this all resolved. Do you want Kurt Angle to know any of this?" Cena needed to ask.

"Um... Kurt's a great guy, but I really feel that he might be the one that Vince wants to watch us. He really act suspicious and that makes me really nervous." Rob didn't like the idea.

"That's cool dawg. I won't tell him. But we need some one other than Taker that has influence that might help." Cena suggested. He really was worried that Rob was going to need a backup plan.

"Yeah, Eddie isn't enough. Hey I just thought, Bischoff hate Vince's guts, he might be one that we could rely on... Oh, wait no that won't work..." Rob thought back.

"Why?" Cena was confused.

"Well because I wanted Stone Cold to stay, he kind of really hates me too." Rob nervously spoke about the incident.

"What about Linda, I mean we all been really good friends with her... It's worth a shot." Cena wouldn't stop; he wanted to make sure that Rob was protected.

"Well, she doesn't know I'm gay... Come to think of it, only you guys that are my friends, my wife and Heyman know." Rob thought out loud.

"Your WIFE knows!" Cena was really shocked. Rob never mentioned about being married to a woman. Rob looked at his feet in embarrassment.

"Yeah... My parents were hard on me for having the feelings I had for another man... So I found someone really open to my sexuality. She is really nice. She goes and has her flings and I'm allowed to peruse a relationship with a man. It's kind of really comfortable. But I can't have my parents know about it, and Vince knows about the little problem I have..." Rob went to explain. "I think Vince wants to make sure that my parents cause any problems with me, but they need to realize that I don't like women in that way. I just like to hang out with them, like Lita. She's fun to hang out, but if I tried to have any sexual contact with her I couldn't even get an erection. Women just don't turn me on."

"Ouch that's rough. I agree that your parents need to realize that this is who you are, but you need to notice that you are allowing them to control you. God Rob, you're a least thirty right? Then act like it." Cena advised him.

"Yeah I guess your right. Oh crap, Kane's going to be here!" Rob ran to grab a few things together. He followed Cena out the door. The Dudleyz stood there waiting for Rob. Rob looked worried. He didn't want a confrontation with these two that wasn't in the script.

"Rob can we talk to you?" Bubba Ray Dudley spoke. Rob grabbed Cena's left arm tightly. Cena didn't say a word knowing that rob was scared out of his mind right now.

"Why are you bothering me? You still want to hurt me?" Rob voice shook with the fear that he felt intensified.

"No. We won't do that to you. I thought we were still tight friends?" D-Von tried to figure out. Rob had tears in his eyes. Booker and these two betrayed him.

"How can you too do this to me. You made me cry... I hurt so bad after you kicked me like that. How do you think I'm going to react? I have enough problems getting over Booker betraying me, but to have you two. I thought you were going to help me not hurt me." Rob couldn't stop the tears even if he wanted to. The mental wounds were still there and quite fresh too. Cena held onto Rob from behind. Rob was getting too emotional and he was trying to keep Rob having another breakdown, especially around these two.

"Look we are really sorry about that, but Heyman was right. You really were in the wrong place at the wrong time. We needed to warn you. Heyman is up to something and I know that Corino and Lynn are behind all of it... Rob is really careful, and I hope Kane does come. He needs to protect you now more than ever. Heyman knows about ECW and I think he's going to try to break you like that again." D-Von was really worried. Rob looked at him amongst the tears falling from his eyes.

"Thank you... I'm sorry." Rob lean up against Cena. Exhaustion showed on Rob's face.

"Don't be, we are the ones who need to apologize. I really didn't know that we caused you to cry. We didn't meant to hurt you like that." Bubba replied. "That's why we needed to tell you this, we were so upset that Heyman had pissed us off and we took it out on you. Sorry."

"Well we need to leave, and Rob is a tad heavy to hold up right now." Cena hefted him up a bit. All the sudden Rob disappeared out of his arms. Cena looked up a bit and noticed that Kane was holding him.

"Don't worry I've got him. Let's get going before anyone knows about this." Kane spoke quietly. Rob snored in his arms. "It's been a while since he tried to sleep hasn't it?"

"Yeah... His nightmares are waking him up every night. I was taking care of him until Sandman showed up. Since then he's been trying to take care of him. Now that you're here things are better." Cena smiled.

"Kaney..." Rob whispered in his sleep.

TBC...

****

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this Chapter and I would like the lot of you, if you haven't checked out my other fics to do so. I love getting suggestions and comments about my works. R&R.


	7. Bearer Surpises Everyone

Author's Note: Well I have another chapter going up. I really am glad for all the reviews for this story. And I'm especially glad that you all really love my story. So without more to say, on with the story…   
**Rating:** R  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

****

Memories of Past and Present

Part 7

Kane carried Rob's sleeping form glad that he was finally getting a little rest. Rob looked terrible. He had bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep. Rob complexion had lost a lot of color. Rob probably hadn't been out that much since he was raped. Or he showed signs of avoiding the outdoors. Kane looked at Cena, who was equally exhausted. Cena smiled at Kane.

"You haven't had much sleep." It was a question. Kane knew that it was true. Cena nodded at Kane. Cena knew that Kane was here, but Cena was semi bittersweet about the whole ordeal. He was glad that Rob seek comfort for him, but now that Kane's on Smackdown he was going to see a lot less of Rob.

"I hope now I can get a little." Cena joked. Kane smiled.

"Is everyone going to be there?" Kane sounded worried.

"Yeah, don't worry. Nobody else knows where we all gathered. Which reminds me..." Cena turned to the Dudleyz who where walking behind them. "If you say one damn thing about this, you won't be able to walk or even take a piss for a week."

Both Dudleyz nodded their heads; "we don't want to cause anymore problems. I think we did enough." Bubba was frustrated by the position that Heyman had put them in. They wanted to help so much.

A groan sounded from Kane's arms. Rob slowly opened his eyes looking up at Kane's chin. Kane was carrying the smaller man as if he was a mere child. Rob smiled faintly. He was truly happy now. Rob moved a little in Kane's arms to signal to Kane that he was awake. Kane looked down at his lover. It was the most beautiful sight that Kane had seen in a while. Rob was actually smiling.

"Hey love. How are you feeling?" Kane lovingly and softly asked. Rob hugged Kane what little bit he could.

'Dude, with you around, I'm totally satisfied." Rob truly smiled at Kane. Kane was happy by the frankness that Rob spoke. He was glad that he was here. "Dude, after all of this chaos is over with, you mind making love to me. I haven't had sex in a long while and I miss the feel of you."

"Aww man... Dawg stop talking about getting laid like that. Man you're going to turn me gay!" Cena laughed. Rob got out of Kane's arms and lightly punched Cena, who mockingly said, "dude, that hurt, where the love _Zen boy_."

"I'll give you something to complain about." Rob grinned wide. Just as he said that Sandman started to laugh, watching the whole thing unfold.

"Dawg did you hear this fool. He thinks getting laid is so special. You sound like a virgin Rob." Cena smarted off. Rob looked at him grinning even wider.

"I was, until Kane." Rob mouthed off.

"ROB!" Kane was appalled at his boyfriend. Here his boyfriend talked about sex like a female, and all of his friends stood right there. Kane was officially embarrassed.

"What? I didn't do anything wrong." Rob scoffed at Kane. Kane thumbed towards all the other that stood there. Eddie, Tommy, Sandman, Rico, the Dudleyz (including Spike), Undertaker, and even Haas stood there. Rob turned bright red. They all started to laugh. Haas walked up to Rob.

"Hey it's okay. Now yes that was funny, but I'm glad that you think Kane is that special to you." Haas replied.

"Thanks... I thought you hated me?" Rob asked. He was really nervous about the response he was going to get.

'No, I was really uncomfortable and the Big Show chewed me out for something I said about you early on. Plus with me tagging with Rico, I really have no choice, but to try to loosen up." Haas went on to explain.

"Rico is really not that bad, I should know, huh Rico?" Rob looked over Haas' shoulder to see Rico approaching. Rico grabbed Haas into a small hug.

"Yeah, he's right. I just love to act like that. I'm really not like that all of the time." Rico was straightforward in that response. Haas looked at Rico wondering what he was up to. Rico smiled and wandered off.

"Okay since my little Brother and his future husband finally made their graces, we can start this finally." Taker spoke up. Kane turned to Rob and vice versa.

"Whoa what do you mean future husband!" They both spoke at once with the same intensity. Cena fell over laughing. Rico and a bunch of the other stood there smiling. Paul Bearer walked into the room, hearing it all.

"Yes my boy, I was hoping that you two would get back together." Bearer spoke. "I wanted Rob back into your life. After I said those awful things to you, I realized that you were honestly happy and I ruined the little happiness you had. I really can't deal well with one of my boys being gay, but if you are really happy then you two need to be with each other."

"So when we're ready, you won't make this hard for me? I can honestly love Rob and making him mine for life?" Kane was shocked hearing his father speak this way.

"Yes. You have my blessings my boy. Forgive me?" Bearer smiled. Kane couldn't contain himself. He hugged his father. Rob stood there with tears in his eyes. He really loved the man called Kane and after everything is straightened he can go and marry Kane in secret. Bearer walked up to Rob. He grabbed Rob's shoulders and tightly got Rob's attention.

"I know you a bit Robert, and I know that you will take care of my boy. I really would like to call you son too." Bearer showed Rob that he was serious. Rob broke into tears. He was honestly happy for the first time in his life.

"Now with that taken care of, Can we try to smooth out these bumps that have occurred?" Taker tried to get the meeting in order. Kane took Rob's hand and walked him over to the meeting table. Now the chaos begins.

TBC...

Author's Note: I wanted this chapter to be a little more on the happy side. It's going to get really angsty from now on. But I not giving the plot away. Next Chapter: the discussion on Heyman, Corino, and Lynn... What will unfold?

Comments? Suggestions? All are welcome. R&R.


	8. The Meeting

****

Author's Note: I you all have been expecting the next chapter so here it is. So let get a moving. Thank you to all, who reviewed, I really love all I receive.  
**Rating: **PG-13 (It might be R)  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything….

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

****

Memories of Past and Present  
Part 8

Everybody gathered around the tiny table in the tiny conference room. Rob and Kane huddled close together, happy that they were back together. Cena felt a little jealousy towards the couple, but quickly shoved it away. There were more pressing matters at hand.

"Okay what is the deal with Heyman exactly?" Cena asked. Eddie frowned as Rob moved closer to Kane.

"Heyman is up to his usual tricks. He's asked for Corino and Lynn's help in the matter. What I don't get is why." Sandman turned to Rob. Rob uncomfortably swallowed.

"He hit on me… I refused to have anything to do with him." Rob spoke quietly. Most of the other wrestlers' jaws dropped. Tommy stood up.

"This is the reason why Heyman should never be allowed to work here!" Tommy was furious.

"From what we can tell, it sounded like Heyman wanted to have Rob raped again." Bubba spoke. "If that's the case, I have no alliance to Heyman at all." Rob grabbed onto Kane in fear. Tears could not be held back. Finally everyone saw the fragile side of Rob. They understood why Rob couldn't fight. He was afraid.

"No! Not again… I don't want this to happen again." Rob sobbed in fear.

"Honey, it's not going to be Booker all over again." Kane tried to settle Rob down. Rob looked into Kane's eyes. Knowing that the big red machine did not have any idea of what happened to him in ECW, Rob decided to revile the secret that he had hidden for so many years.

"Kane, Booker wasn't the first to do that… In ECW, Corino and Lynn gang raped me… I know you thought I left ECW for better pay and life… Well I ran away." Rob spoke of the darkest secret that he had. Taker and Cena looked at him; shocked that such a thing would happen to this generous man.

"Cena we need to figure away to have Rob and Kane near each other no matter what… This has gotten too far." Eddie was disgusted that such a thing would happen to one of his really good friends. Rey Mysterio spoke up.

"Did Booker know about this?" Rey needed to know.

"No. I have never told anyone, but Sandman… And that was after it happened. I really don't remember much, but I know that it happened." Rob replied. He didn't cry and there was no emotion in his voice. It was like he was numb to all of this.

"He does however have a few scars from the incident… He's going to remember it too. Kane you need to be by him. As you can tell Rob has numbed himself. This is going to spiral downward shortly." Sandman explained.

"The other thing we need to deal with is the whole Vince deal!" Eddie spoke, "I can't believe that the man would do this to the both of you…"

"Well there is a reason to all of this…" Kane really didn't want to get into this. "Rob and myself have very vast and different opinions to this situation, and how it should be dealt with. I know for a fact that Vince cannot stand me. He wants to break us apart so that Rob can return to his wife. Now his wife knows about all of this and even knows me. She's really kind allowing us to have the relationship near her even."

"Ouch that's rough, Vince is really odd… I think with him it has to involve him." Rey spoke up.

"Well yes and no. Anyway I know for a fact that Vince knew about the ECW incident, and that's part of a reason that Rob wasn't allowed to be with me. Vince has intervened on most of Rob's relationships. He just wasn't successful with us. He has informants all over the place. We need to make sure that Rob or myself is seen together. I'm supposed to be feuding with my bro, so that should help a bit." Kane explained.

"He knew about the ECW thing… I thought he was doing it because of my crazy parents." Rob spoke up. Kane nodded.

"Vince made you to believe that. He really doesn't think that I can take care of you. He thinks that I'm going to abuse you and hurt you bad." Kane stood there wondering why Rob wasn't really reacting. _Vince must have done something to hurt him this bad_, Kane thought.

"No I think he wanted me as a sex slave… I've seen that stunt before." Rob was finally reacting. "Why? Why me?" The tears dripped off of Rob's face. Kane took the smaller man into his arms.

"It's because you're _that damn_ sexy…" Tommy quipped. Rob smiled at the comment. "Seriously Rob you are one of the most desired men in this business and with that comes trouble of all sorts. The Divas have the same problem. Don't worry Rob we will figure this out."

Rob was shocked by the smiles in the room, He turned to Kane; " I don't want to lose you Kane. I really love you, and you mean so much to me."

"I know and that's why everyone is here. We are going to protect you." Kane spoke with confidence.

"Well since everybody knows what's going on… We need to keep this here or any other time we meet as a group. This cannot be mentioned out that door." Sandman spoke. He wanted Rob to be safe and there was going to be a chance of this slipping out.

"Yeah it won't get out dawg… Now can we get out of here so I can get some sleep." Cena whined. Rob laughed.

"Well you room is next to mine and since the big guy is back with me… I really doubt that you're going to be able to get any sleep…" Rob smiled. Cena winced.

"No I'm going to be stuck in the bathroom trying to get rid of a problem." Cena quipped back. Kane blushed deeply once he figured out what Rob was talking about.

"Come on Rob, Let's not keep the bed waiting." Kane smiled at his lover. They all left the meeting with higher hopes than before.

TBC…

****

Author's Note: Okay the next chapter is going to be graphic. Rob remembers and all hell breaks lose… And who's Vince's little dog? Well that going to found out soon… Comments and Suggestions are welcome. R&R.


	9. Lynn and Corino causes trouble for Rob

Author's Note: Well it's another Chapter... I really have no idea how long this story is going to be. I have a feeling that this story is going to be my longest story yet. So let's get on with the next chapter.  
**Rating: **R  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of this...

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

****

Memories of Past and Present  
Part 9

Rob walked down the hall alone. Cena was close by but stayed hidden. Heyman requested Rob to come to his office alone. Rob uncomfortably obliged the request. Cena decided to follow Rob just to make sure that everything was going to be all right. Something didn't feel right to Cena, and he want to ensure that Robbie wasn't going to have problems.

The hall was too quiet for Rob's comfort. He wandered aimlessly hoping that Heyman was not at his office. The closer that Rob got to Heyman's office the closer he was to throwing up. He was becoming overly nervous.

"Hey little Robbie... Long time no see." Corino laughed as he walked out behind a corner. Lynn was right behind him.

"Yeah it's a shame that you left ECW so quickly. I still had a few things that need to be resolved." Lynn seductively spoke. Rob walked backwards away from the old nemeses that choose to make his life a living hell.

"What do you want from me?" Rob could feel the men getting closer to him. He didn't want to give away that he was afraid of these two.

"Well, left too quickly... We want to taste your beautiful body again." Corino slipped behind Rob. Lynn walked into Rob. He was sandwiched between the two that he thought that he would never see again. Rob couldn't react well. He started to tremble with the touches the two gave.

"We heard a rumor... We heard that Kane is you lover. That he's the one that is going to protect you. So were is your knight?" Lynn mocked RVD. Rob whimpered as he felt the two gyrate their hips into Rob's body.

"We want you, and Kane can't stop us... That retard won't be able to save you now." Lynn whispered in his ear. He licked Rob's ear lightly, snickering at the reaction he was getting. Fear grabbed at Rob's throat. He trembled at each touch that the two gave him. The repulsion rippled through Rob.

"Hey Rob Van Dam... What the hell is going here?" Cena acted like he didn't know what was going on. Rob breathed a light sigh. Corino and Lynn jumped away from Rob immediately. Corino muttered something under his breath.

"Rob, this isn't anywhere close to over. I will get back for this. Cena you can't always be there for Rob." Lynn sneered. Cena looked at him.

"What's your problem dawg? Man you need to get your buddy's dick out of you ass!" Cena laughed. Rob looked over at Cena, puzzlement crossed his face. They waited until after they left.

"Did you know what they were going to do to me?" Rob had to ask. Cena smiled sadly.

"I saw it all... I just need to make it look like I was looking for me. I need to see what they were going to do to you." Cena didn't like the look in Rob's eyes. He looked madder than hell.

"Were you going to leave me there? Were you going to let it happen again? I can't take this, I thought you were someone I could rely on." Rob was angry. Cena couldn't blame him either.

'No! I wouldn't do that to you. I'm sorry that you feel like that. We didn't know what Heyman was thinking... I really sorry Rob. I wasn't going to let anything happen to you. Come on you need to go back the hotel. Kane's waiting for you and he's going to worry. Lynn and Corino are going to get it Rob. Trust me." Cena felt really bad that he allowed that to happen. Rob was having enough on his mind and to allow that to happen wasn't going to help the situation one bit.

"Okay I need to see Kane anyway." Rob allowed Cena to push him out of the hall and to the locker. Rob was being really quiet and it was making Cena really uncomfortable. Cena decided that it was time to ask what happened in ECW. Cena thought that Rob was walking right with him. Cena turned around to see rob leaning against the wall a few meters behind. Rob was sweating and breathing heavily. His eyes had a far expression. Whimpers escaped Rob's mouth.

"Rob... Hey Rob Van Dam, what's wrong?" Cena was getting really worried. Rob slid down the wall and curled into a ball. Tears dripped from his eyes.

"I remember... I remember what they did to me... Oh god, Cena. Hold me!" Rob cried. Cena grabbed Rob's trembling form. He sat on the floor.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Cena hope that Rob wasn't going to lock it away again. Rob looked into Cena's eyes. He took a deep breath; Cena waited for Rob's response.

"I guess it's time to confront what happened to me all those years ago." Rob exhaled the deep breath. He wanted to talk to Kane, but with the memories so fresh in his mind he needed to say something.

"Take your time Rob... Don't push." Cena tried to relax Rob. Rob looked out into the darkness of the hall not focusing on anything.

"It was a bad feud that started this mess." Rob started. He sighed and continued, "The night that I won the Champ belt, was when Lynn and Corino decided to teach me a lesson... A lesson that I was never to forget. Dude, even now I can't stand that I didn't defend myself. I really could. Well anyway, Corino caught me in the locker room. I thought that he was going to congratulate me, but instead I got really clocked in the head. I fell unconscious. When I woke up, well I was tied up. My head rested on the floor and my arms were tied behind me. I couldn't move very well. I think I had a concussion...

"Cena please, it's okay. I need to say this... Well I wasn't going to be put through the torture that Booker did. I was untied when those two finally showed up. Unfortunately, it took them a day to decide to get me. In that time I ended up pissing myself... I think it was three times that happened. I was mortified that they found me in a puddle of urine and sweat. I didn't cry though. I toughed it out. They mocked me a bit. Then after that they stripped me. I over heard Lynn telling Corino that not to wear me out because he wanted a bit of me too. I didn't realize fully what they were going to do. Corino grabbed my ponytail and yanked me back. I heard him unzip his pants... and then the pain. I heard him sigh in relief as he plunged deeper into my body. Oh god it hurt so badly. I couldn't help but cry. Corino had a thing for paddles and pain, so as he violated me he beat me too. I was really crying by now. Finally it was all over. Corino finally came and I didn't have to worry, or at least I thought."

"Oh god Rob, I'm so sorry." Cena couldn't believe it and he knew by Lynn temper that it was only going to get worse.

"Well I hadn't realized that Lynn was jacking off while he was watching me getting raped. He was enjoying it. He walked over to me and yanked my head up. His dick looked so disgusting. And of all things he could have done at that moment, he did the worse. He made me suck his dick. I had never given a man a blow job ever... come to think of it I never had sex with anybody before they did this... That's why Kane is so special to me. He made me suck him off, and since I never did that, I did a really poor job... He smacked my face for my stupidity. I really never thought that he was violent. Well he decided to make me really hurt. He threw me up on the wall, and then he slammed into me. Corino gave me a little time to adjust, but Lynn never did. He brutally raped me. And then after left me to die... Except Sandman was there. He took me to his hotel room and held me all night long. Other than him, Kane was the only one ever to do that." Rob finished. Tears streaked his face. Cena gently wrapped his arms tighter around Rob.

"Kane held you? Did you ask him to do it?" Cena wanted to know. Rob smiled at the questions he asked.

"No, he didn't ask... Back when we were tagging, I had a really bad nightmare. Kane was usually the one who had them and he never allowed me to get too close. I stayed by his bedside even thought he didn't want it. But this night I had a really bad one. I woke up screaming and crying. Kane walked... Well he looked as if he was stalking his prey rather than walking. Anyway he picked me up and carried me to the armchair. He held me until I fell asleep... I was the sweetest thing he ever done for me. I think that's when I fell head over heels for him." Rob went to explain. He was happy talking about all of this, but they needed to get back.

"Come on Kane's waiting and I think you and him really need to talk." Cena spoke.

"Yeah I agree." Rob followed Cena to the locker room. They didn't notice Kurt Angle's right hand man watching the whole thing. He walked down the hall in the opposite direction.

"Vince is going to be really furious... Kane and Rob are still together." He was stern with thought of those two. Vince gave his strict orders and he was going to stick to them.

TBC...

Author's Note: Well here we have a long chapter. I hopefully will have another chapter written in a couple of days... Suggestions and Comments are welcome. R&R.


	10. Luther messes up, Kane and Rob make up

****

Author's Note: I realize that it's been a long while since I updated this story… Sorry, I got a bit of writer's block. You see the last few chapters was supposed to be only one chapter, but I think it came out better as three… Anyway let's see what unfolds this chapter. Oh this chapter is going to have a little recap of Betrayal for those who haven't read it.   
**Rating:** R or NC-17 (For high sexual content)  
**Disclaimer: **See other chapters…

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

****

Memories of Past and Present  
Part 10

Luther sat at the desk that was Kurt Angle's. He knew that he needed to tell Vince, but he had a bad feeling about it all. He was given strict orders, but he was beginning to waver in his resolve. He picked up the phone and punched Vince's number.

"Hello Vince McMahon… Yeah I have some information for you. Yeah it looks as though Kane and Rob are still together. Yes… I know… Yes… I will thank you. Good bye." Luther didn't like that he had to do it, but it was his job on the line. Kurt Angle walked through the door with a disdained look on his face. Luther knew that Angle heard everything.

"You know Luther, I did not hire you so you could be a spy for Vince. This really disturbs me that you would do this and to Rob Van Dam. You know he already hates my guts. How could you do this to me? Do you have any idea what happened about a month ago?" Kurt was angry with Luther, but angrier that he couldn't protect Rob.

"No… I wasn't informed of any problems in Smackdown at that time." Luther was blunt. He knew that something did happen and he was just about to find out.

"Rob Van Dam is a very special man. And not because of what he can do in the ring. He has a heart of gold. He is one of the kindest most laid back person that I have ever known. But about a month ago, things for him changed. You see he asked me one day before the draft if he could come to Smackdown. Not because he was bored with RAW like everybody thinks… No, it was because of his lover. You see Kane and Rob had been going together for over a year. And because of Vince and Bischoff, Kane went psycho and hurt Rob badly. So they broke up and it was horrible. Everybody on RAW was appalled by Kane's actions. Everybody felt that they were meant to be." Kurt went to explain further.

"So he came to Smackdown. But no one realized that he was with Booker T. He started dating him when they started their tagging together. When Booker arrived to Smackdown we notice very quickly that Booker was the one in full control of Rob and everything seemed really odd. Rob was being very docile and that was never like him. He never reacted toward anyone. By luck of chance, Booker betrayed Rob. He walked out the door and left Rob in pieces. Cena luckily was there to help Rob…" Kurt was going to continue, but Luther was impatient as always.

"Wait a minute what does this have to do with what I did?" Luther was confused as hell of why he was being told this. It worried him that Vince was breaking Rob and Kane up. He knew that there was a reason for all of this.

"I'll get to that, stop being so bloody impatient. Where was I? Oh I remember. Cena decided to hang around Rob all the time. For us that was the best thing. It was slow but the rumor that Booker was abusing Rob finally started milling around. I asked Cena in total complete confidence that I was not going to say anything. I told him that I heard a rumor about Rob and I found out the worse. I found that Rob was not only being abused, but Booker was also raping him. I was about to call for Kane to come to Smackdown, when Vince called. He was asking a favor, and that favor was for Kane to feud with his brother. I know for a fact that yes that was a cover, but I knew that Rob needed him. So I said yeah that would be great. And then you showed up too. Personally it really bothers me that you just did that." Kurt didn't know what to think.

"Yeah… Now I'm realizing how much that was a mistake. I should find a way to fix it… Why is Vince so insistent to breaking them up?" Luther asked quietly.

"Vince wanted Rob to be apart of the slut club. Hunter is apart of that. He gets what he wants, but for a price. You see Vince loves his wrestlers that make impacts in the WWE, and Rob was one of the ones he wanted his hands on for a while. But Rob was smart and didn't want to have to do sex favors for Vince to get to the top. From the looks on you face you haven't been approached that way yet." Kurt smiled bitterly. "Vince loves to see everybody crumble. He rapes them in a way that you would never see. Hunter used to be my lover. That was a long time ago. And Vince easily influenced him so I left. I never looked back either. I couldn't… I miss him even now. I tried to keep him in Smackdown, but he was so brainwashed by Vince it was disgusting."

"Why Rob… I mean he knows of what happened right?" Luther asked, then the light dawned on him. "It because Rob is so fragile right now huh?"

"Sort of… Rob isn't as fragile as Vince thinks he is, Kane is here and protecting him. Unless something bad really happens, Vince will lose control, but I think it's time that we have a Talk with Rob and Kane… Don't you?" Kurt suggested darkly.

"Yes… I think so." Luther was being docile.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Rob sat on the bed waiting for Kane to finish up in the bathroom. He told Kane finally and Kane wasn't happy that he kept the secret from him, but he soon realized that Rob had blocked the memories so that he wouldn't hurt from them. Kane only wished that Rob would have let him in a little more. Kane walked out of the bathroom. He was still wet from the shower he just had.

"Kane can you do something for me?" Rob asked shyly. Kane turned to him and smiled.

"I'll do anything for my angel. What do you want?" Kane asked softly. The passion in Rob's eyes was just as fierce as the first time they had sex.

"Make love to me. I want to feel you again. Make the pain go away." Rob begged sweetly. Kane smiled and kissed rob deeply. Rob moaned as Kane's hand rubbed the side of Rob's neck. Rob gently rubbed the nub and got an illicit sigh from Kane. Kane turned to him.

"No you don't do anything tonight… this is your night angel. I want you to feel again." Kane spoke. Kane lip graced the side of his face and he licked the lobe to Rob's ear. Rob gasped in surprise and lust. He could feel the massive erection that he was getting from Kane's ministrations. Kane's tongue lapped at the swollen nipple. Rob thought that he was going to explode right then.

"Kane touch me… make me feel again… I want to cum so bad…" Rob whimpered. Kane gently slipped the shorts off of Rob's erection. The lust and the sweet musk that Rob emitted were enough to take Kane over. He gently licks Rob.

"Oh God Kane…Make me cum…" Rob sobbed helplessly. He was so close that he could feel it. Kane decided that Rob needed only a little stimulation, so he deep throated Rob as he came. Slowly Rob was able to focus again. There Kane smiled a kind and genuine smile.

"That was for my angel… My love… and the one I want to be with for the rest of my life not matter what." Kane softly replied.

TBC…

****

Author's Note: I hope that the sex scene that I just put in wasn't horrible. I felt that Rob and Kane needed a little bit of love before the trial of their love was going to take place. Suggestions, Comments all are welcome… R&R.


	11. Aftermath

****

Author's Note: I know I haven't been updating this as fast as I should but hey you guys are getting another Chapter. Thank you all for the Reviews. Well there is not much to say, except there are going to be some really strange twists and turns before the end of the story… And it might not be a happy ending…  
**Rating: **PG-13 (mostly Language)  
**Disclaimer: **See beginning…

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

****

Memories of Past and Present  
Part 11

Vince sat at his desk oblivious to what was going on around him. He just got the call that he never wanted to hear from Luther. Kane and Rob were together again. That just angered Vince. He was the one that should have Rob Van Dam, but was refused by the man. Something did seem odd by Rob's reaction.

Vince recalled the fact that Rob actually tired to run away. Vince decided that there was only one way to get to the bottom of this, especially before Heyman tried to get his hands on Rob and make what ever it is worse. Vince picked up the phone and dialed Linda.

"Hey Linda… I need a number and I know you have it." Vince spoke. It was barely heard on the other line, but by the disgust on Vince's face, Linda was not going to get the number right away.

"I need Kane's number… It's important." Vince was getting irritated. "Yeah… Okay, If you'll give me the number fine… Thank you." As Vince quickly scratched the number down. Vince smiled. He liked the fact that he was going to get what he finally wanted… Rob Van Dam.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

"Hello… Do you have any realization of what time it is?" Kane mumbled in his sleep. Vince chuckled; Kane was reasonably cute when he was half-awake.

"This is Vince McMahon, Kane! Of course I know the time. And I found out something too. You're back with Rob aren't you?" Vince sneered. Rob woke up and was about to say something, but Kane quickly covered Rob's mouth with Kane's large hand.

"Vince I have no idea on what you are talking about. I here because of my Brother, not because of Rob. I hate Rob Van Dam!" Kane growled. Rob's eyes went wide. He knew that they'd been caught and it was only the second day that he was with Kane.

"Your brother is on it too, Huh? It's that right. You're probably sitting in bed silencing Rob right now. You can't hide much from me Kane! I suggest you start telling me the truth. I'm not going to take well to deception." Vince anger rose a bit. He knew that they were back. Luther wouldn't lie, for he didn't know all the stipulations that were placed on Kane.

Kane was speechless; Vince did know what was going on. "What do you want for me you son of a bitch!" the anger seethed in his voice.

"Kane you're _fired_! I told you that if you ever get near Rob again that you were going to get canned. I can't have a monster causing chaos and his lover taming him in bed! That can't happen in _my _world!" Vince told him. Vince felt the pride bubble up. "Tomorrow on Smackdown you will come to the ring and in front of the live audience I will fire you officially." And with that, Vince hung up the phone.

"We'll see about that." Kane muttered.

"What was that all about? Vince knows huh?" Rob looked into his eyes. Tears built up as Rob looked as if he was going to cry any minute.

"Sweetheart we are going to get through this. With Vince firing me I've got freedom to go after Lynn and Corino." Kane spoke softly to his angel. Rob still didn't look like that was going to be enough. "Come on we need to get up. I need to talk to Kurt Angle."

"What if he was the one that did it?" Rob didn't trust him.

"He hates Cena, not you. And I already talked to Linda about it all. She told me who was Vince's rat. I just think that Angle should know too." Kane stood up and walked towards the bathroom. "Besides, Linda is on our side so don't worry."

"I'll have to thank Cena for that one. It was his idea after all." Rob smiled. They got ready to go to the arena.

****

Later that morning…

There was a knock at the door that Rob and Kane stayed in. Cena peeked through the door.

"Is everybody dressed in there…" Cena teased. Rob smiled at Cena.

"Yeah dude, no naked people in here. Last night was a different story though." Rob laughed at Cena's reaction.

"Dawg I didn't need to know that. That is just way too wrong for this early in the morning." Cena laughed. He finally walked through the door revealing Eddie, Tommy, Sandman, and Kurt Angle. Kurt looked as thought he was going to get killed.

"Lumpy here told us some news that I think you two already know." Cena looked grim.

"Stop Cena it is way too early for you to start…" Kurt turned to Kane." I caught Luther last night giving Vince the info that he wanted. Now I know that you both know what has happened, but Kane you are going to get you're job back. But you can't go after Corino and Lynn until all of this is straighten out. You can protect Rob, but Tommy and Sandman are going to take care of it."

"I really don't think that's necessary. " Rob spoke. Everybody turned to Rob. What they saw shocked them all. "I need to do this myself, they tired to destroy me and it's my turn to destroy them." Rob's eyes were dark and full of hatred. None who stood there had ever seen Rob this angry ever.

"Alright dawg, I won't stop ya, right Lumpy?" Cena looked at Kurt.

"Cena! Yes Rob you can, just be careful about it." Kurt replied. Rob turned to all of them. He was a little more settled out.

"But before those two get to see the other side of Van Dam, I've got a bone to pick with Vince!" Rob left after he spoke those words. Everyone was left speechless.

TBC…

****

Author's Note: Is this all an act out of Rob? Or did he finally snap? Stay tuned to see what happens to Zen boy… Comments and Suggestions are welcome. R&R.


	12. New discoveries

**Author's Note: **I know I have put my stories on hold and I'm sorry. I haven't been really feeling like myself, and the surgery coming up for me is making me quite anxious and in a bad way. Well here's another chapter, but I'll warn ya this is going to be probably the lightest chapter for a while. From now on it's going to get really angsty and full of pain for our beloved Zen-boy.  
**Rating: **R (for mostly Rob's OOC language).

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**Memories of Past and Present  
Part 12**

****

Rob wasn't currently thinking rationally, Kurt and the others were not going to get in the way. They had never seen Rob get this angry or even act on the anger like that before. In Rob's mind there were three victims for his rage - Vince, Lynn, and Corino. He was fed up being the toy and the scapegoat for everything. He was tried of being raped and used. But what Rob didn't know was that Corino and Lynn had figured what was going to happen.

Heyman had tapped into to the lines to see if he could get any juicy information on certain people. That's when he intercepted the two phone conversations that involved Kane and Van Dam. He knew that Rob was going to go after Vince for firing his lover, so he sent Corino and Lynn to follow. They kept in the shadows making sure that Rob had no idea that he was being followed. Their plan was going to work this time.

Rob entered the mobile office of Vince McMahon. He couldn't contain his rage when he saw Vince.

"What the _fuck_ was that about?! Why did you fire my lover like that?" Rob's anger was that of ten demons that hadn't been fed in weeks, and they just spotted their first meal. Vince was taken aback at first, but then composed himself quickly.

"What about your parentsand _YOUR_ wife?" Vince asked coldly. Rob eyes glared darkly at Vince.

"What about _them_? You're not going to keep brainwashing me just because I gave you the cold shoulder! I'm sick of this. I'm _FUCKING GAY_, so deal with it! My wife knows and goes with other men all the time. Even now and then she's with an occasional female too. I LOVE KANE! Not YOU!" Rob was furious.

"So you think I love you, that I want you as a lover? How naïve you are about a lot of things Rob Van Dam. You see Hunter, Ric and lots of the RAW roster know that I want you as a sex toy. You have a pretty body Rob, one that I would enjoy for years." Vince laughed. Rob began to cool down and the fear began to surface. He thought how Kane told him never to go alone. The thought about Cena and Eddie always protecting him and never letting Vince come even a step close to him. He never knew why, until now. Hunter was always mean when he was around anyone, but when he was alone he always warned Rob never to go near Vince alone. Rob now more than ever wished he listened to Hunter's advice.

Vince noticed the change in Rob's composure. The anger had dissipated into fear, closed to an unbridle fear. Vince took large steps to Rob, as he slowly backed himself into the wall. Vince's beady eyes glared at Rob, full of lust and hunger. Rob looked for some alternative way to get away.

"Well isn't that funny. With a cool head, you're absolutely afraid of me. Is it because I want you as a sex toy? You become so easily frighten when things like sex come into to play huh?" Vince mocked him. Rob looked at him with a realization, he knew all along. Vince knew that he'd been raped in the past. "You thought I didn't know about it huh? Who do you think allowed someone like Lynn and Corino to come back for their jobs? Well isn't this a shock. You know who has no idea about any of this Heyman! That's right, Heyman never knew about any of the plans that were going on."

"What about Linda?" Rob whispered in fear. Vince pushed his body into Rob. His breath smelled horrible. He leaned into Rob ear and whispered back.

"What about her She can't stop me! You know this." Vince licked the inside of Rob ear. Rob shuddered in fear. "You are so sensitive Rob Van Dam. That's why I crave you. The littlest things make you go hard. Yes I feel that erection that you're so desperately trying to hide from me."

"No, leave me be. I don't want this. Why? Why me? Leave me alone." Rob sobbed. The tears flowed freely out of his hazel eyes. The fear choked him as he tried to tear away from Vince's grasp. Vince laughed at Rob's attempt of escape. He put his arms on the sides of Rob restricting his ability to move out of the way. Rob began to whimper. He decided to start to fight back. Rob started to squirm, hoping that Vince would have troubles with holding onto him. Vince saw that Rob was beginning to get determine on escaping.

"Do you really think that you have a chance?" Vince asked. Rob whimpered in defeat. He still tried to break free. Vince was getting amusement out of Rob. "How sad Rob Van Dam Did you think that the whole time that Booker was with you was completely by accident? Yes Rob, I've been making your life a living hell. You have no idea how mad you make me. I can't stand Kane and he you are making him your lover. _YOU_ are _MY_ bitch!"

Rob began to tremble. He wished that Vince never told him that last bit of information. The fear he felt caused a push on his full bladder, which he hadn't realized that he had. Vince knew that the last bit he had won.

"What would you expect Van Dam? I am the one who controls everything. Divas and the main event I control. I control who stays and who leaves This includes you and Kane. Kane pissed me off the last time And you are getting really close." Vince looked at the door. "Corino, Lynn come here and help me. Rob your fate has been sealed."

Rob started to sob loudly knowing what was going on. He turned to see Lynn and Corino with sickly sweet smiles.

"Why? Vince I don't need this? Why, damn it! Please? I don't want this!" Rob cried with all of his heart. Lynn smiled as he stuffed a cloth into Rob's mouth.

"Oh shut up Rob! I doubt that you'd be even able to sway Vince. We've got a new pet and Vince is the first to break you. And you know what's sad, Kane can't save you now." Lynn laughed evilly. Rob fell to his knees crying. Corino and Lynn picked him up and led him out the door and into Vince's limo.

TBC

****

**Author's Note: **So who do you think is going to find out what happens? Is Kane going to save his lover? Suggestions and Comments are welcome. R&R.


	13. The Gang gets fustrated

****

Author's Note: I know it has been a really long while since I have updated, and that is my entire fault. I lost my muse there and slowly it is returning. So hopefully this chapter will make you all happy.   
**Rating: **R (because of language and sexual content).  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

****

Memories of Past and Present  
Part 13

Kane paced back and forth. It had been more than a few hours since Rob should have returned from Vince's office. He was beginning to wonder if Vince had something to do with Rob's disappearance. Cena walked through the door. Kane looked up at him, noticing that Rob wasn't with him.

"Dawg, I can't find him. I can't find Lumpy either." Cena looked down at the floor. "I failed him. I promised Rob no matter what happen that I would protect him."

"He didn't want that all the way." Kane's heart bled at Cena's admission. "He wanted to be strong for once. He was trying to be the old Rob Van Dam that we all love. I think he was getting tired of the fact that he was relying on us for his battles."

"Kane it way too early for him to do that, Hommes…" Eddie walked into the conversation. Eddie was right and Kane didn't want to admit that he just caused his lover danger.

"Don't dwell on this though. I know that Tommy and I could track Corino and Lynn down like nothing." Sandman was trying to sound encouraging, but it was passing as such. His voice wavered as much as Cena's. They were all afraid of what was going to happen to Rob.

"Fuck!" Tommy screamed. "I hate feeling so useless."

"Even I have know idea where Vince is. Heyman told me that he wasn't at his office." Taker replied. They all looked up at Taker. Eddie and Cena both went pale.

"Hommes, what did you say?" Eddie whispered with intent.

"I said that Heyman didn't find Vince in his office… That was just as I got here." Taker wasn't seeing what those two were so worried about. He looked around, and he noticed that Rob wasn't with them. "Where's the kid?"

"Dawg! I can't believe this. Corino and Lynn were on this the whole time. Heyman wasn't the problem. It was VINCE!" Cena replied. A sickly feeling came over him.

"Oh god!" Tommy realized the importance of what Cena was getting at.

"Okay I don't understand at all… Why would Corino and Lynn have to do with Vince?" Bubba asked. D-Von was still trying to assimilate the information.

"Okay here's the deal…" Tommy started. Only Sandman and him knew the full extent of how bad the situation probably got. "Vince has been after Rob from the start, well at least since he started working in the WWE. Unfortunately Rob didn't want anything to do with him. This really angered Vince…" Tommy let the tears that he held flow down his face.

"Vince started to show how much it angered him." Sandman continued. "He started to make those who were aligned with him and were also friends with Rob turn their backs on Rob. It hurt him badly. He just decided to stick with it anyway. He made reappearance in ECW, but it was hard for him to be there too. Corino and Lynn made it really difficult for him to be happy."

"So Vince had in for Rob from the start? That's not right!" Cena spat. Kane nodded.

"I watched mostly from the sidelines. He was tormented left and right. Vince gave him the chances for the belts so that the audience wouldn't catch on to what was going on. He was getting hell in the locker room all the time." Kane went on to explain. "At the time I really didn't trust any one that well and neither did he. We talked seldom, but in the end we got thrown together for the tag team belts. Those were happier times."

"So it probable that Vince had Booker doing this stuff from the start…" Eddie didn't want to think about it. Kane nodded.

"Yeah it's probable, and it's more likely that Corino and Lynn got their jobs because of Vince and that little secret that Rob held for all those years." Taker replied. Kane looked into Taker's eyes. Kane was swelling with emotion that it was difficult for him to hide what he felt.

"That _son of a bitch_! I can't believe this!" Cena cursed. "Where the hell is Kurt?"

"Here." Cena turned behind him looking at Kurt Angle. He smiled as he walked into the door.

"Lumpy, I hope for you're sake, you have a reason that you couldn't be found!" Cena yelled.

"Cena cool it!" Kurt replied. His voice showed that he was not going to be played with. "I've been on the phone with a few of my links. Yes Vince, Lynn, and Corino are working together. And yes they got Rob. Hold on a second!" Kurt tried to settle down the small group. "I talked to Linda and she's going to be here in a few minutes. She has an idea of what to do about this. Oh, Kane you never lost you're job. Linda reinstated you back on the Roster, but on Smackdown."

"Lumpy I hope what you are doing is going to work." Cena was furious. Kurt looked at him annoyed.

"Stop calling me that!" Kurt snapped. Cena looked offended by Kurt's reaction.

"Lumpy, Lumpy, Lumpy, LUMPY!" Cena replied back. Kurt smacked his forehead as a little laughter escaped out of the group. A little tension was relived out of the group.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Rob, however wasn't doing well. In fact, he was tied up all over again. The only difference this time was that he was tied up to a bed. Unfortunately it was Vince's bed that he used when he was whoring around. The musty sent of the bed made him queasy.

"Well Van Dam are you thinking of doing something? Or are you going to lay there and act like this is all a dream?" Lynn laughed. Rob glanced over at Lynn. He shuffled a bit so that he was facing Lynn.

"You know I'm starting to get really tired of all of you tying my hands up. Can't you come up with anything original?" Rob sarcastically snapped.

"Do you really want to see what we have in mind?" Corino whispered.

"Uh, NO." Rob decides that he was not in the position to start anything. He knew that if he angered either Corino or Lynn that he would be raped and hurt severely from his mouth.

"God I hope Kane finds me soon…" Rob said under his breath.

TBC…

****

Author's Note: Well here's another chapter. And I look forward to your reviews. Suggestion and Comments are Welcome. R&R.


	14. Vince's Ultimate Torture

**Author's Note: **Okay I know it has been a long time since I've tired to update this poor story. Things in my life had taken a hectic and bad turn. So I had to stop a lot of the things I did... But I'm back now. So on with the chaos.  
**Rating: **R – NC-17 (Mainly because of the Robbie torture)  
**Disclaimer:** You know the drill...

---------------------

Memories of Past and Present  
Part 14

"Kane this Kane that... Jeez man can't you find something better to do other than ask for your retarded boyfriend." Lynn sarcastically shot back at Rob Van Dam, hearing his whisper for help. Corino laughed heartily at the sad eyes of Rob.

"What a sad and weak man you've become. You are truly broken. And I can't wait to see what Vince is going to do to you." Corino grinned like a Cheshire cat. Rob began to slink away from the two men that were coming closer to the bed that he was tied to. Tears began to fill his eyes.

"CORINO! LYNN! Stop. I didn't tell you that you both could ravish him yet. I told you that you would have your fill after I was done with him." Vince yelled at the two idiots.

"Sorry, please don't fire us..." Corino whimpered. Vince snorted at the wrestler.

"You have nothing to worry yet. Now leave!" Vince pointed to the open door. Both Lynn and Corino left out the door as fast as they could. Vince turned to Rob. He took off the blazer that he was wearing and unbuttoned his shirt a bit. "You know Rob, it is quite sad that you had never understood who has the control in this business. You think that Kane is going to come and save you, but as usual you are mistaken. I had this planned from the start. Kane, Cena, Taker, and you other friends won't be able to find you."

"Please, don't do this... Let me go..." Rob whimpered. Tears started to flow gently down his tattered and dirty face.

"You don't know how beautiful you look when you cry. It makes me want to smother you and fuck you so hard. You are absolutely ravishing when you are broken. It's a shame that you can't see your face. Magnificent. You are true broken beauty, Rob Van Dam." Vince spoke hotly. His breath went up a beat and he began to touch Rob ever so gently. "I know how to beak you further than those two morons. After this you'll be begging me to fuck you and you'll wish no one to ever touch you again, even you angel Kane."

Vince lightly touched Rob face. Gently Vince licked the side of Rob's ear. Rob gasped as slowly his body began to betray him. Vince's hand traveled down the naked flesh that was exposed to him. He found one of Rob's nipples and started to tease it, causing it to perk up. A struggled moan escaped out of Rob's mouth.

"Rob the only way I'm going to fuck you is if you beg, I'm going to make you beg for harden cock like you never had before." Vince whispered. Rob moaned in anguish as Vince began to play with the other nipple. Vince gently and soft licked Rob's nipple. Rob began to squirm as his body betrayed him more. Vince purred at the conflict that Rob was having. Gracefully and skilled Vince man sure to miss the erection that was jutting up from Rob. He wanted to make Rob beg and he intended to do it without making contact with the vital organ. He grabbed some lotion and began to press a finger into Rob. Rob gasped at the intrusion and whimpered. Vince was making sure that he was being gentle so that it would break Rob in ways that Rob didn't even imagine. Rob's organ twitched as he began to get further aroused.

"We would want you to cum yet now would we..." Vince spoke as he strapped a cock-ring onto Rob. Rob moaned and whimpered as he felt the pressure of the ring not allowing him to have his release. Vince began to lightly touch him and make him moan. "Ask for it and this will all be over... If not then you will have to suffer more."

"No! I don't want this..." Rob whimpered.

"You're cock says otherwise. Can't you feel the passion that is coursing through you? You want this Rob just ask and it's yours." Vince seductively spoke. Rob looked away from Vince.

"No... Go away... Stop it. I don't want this..." Rob moaned as Vince kept up with his ministrations. Carefully Vince stroked Rob's cock smoothly and clinically. Vince knew all the spots that Rob was sensitive at. We he came across one of those areas Rob trembled lightly. He began to exploit those areas. Rob trembled heavier with each gentle caress. Moans that Rob was suppressing bubble up in sobs as he was over loaded by his senses. He felt like he was on fire.

"Please... Please..." Rob whimpered defeated. Vince looked into his eyes, noticing the broken soul reflected back to him.

"Please what Rob..." Lust filled Vince voice. Rob looked away again, his spirit not broken yet.

"No... I can't..." Rob muttered. Vince kept stroking him. Rob's body was screaming for release, but the ring that was tightly fixated to him would not allow such release. Sobbing moans increase with each movement.

"Please... I ... need...." Rob sobbed.

"You need what Rob?" Vince egged him further hoping he would finally break to his demise.

"I need... release... Please..." Rob sobbed more loudly as he admitted to Vince.

"What do you want Van Dam? Tell me. I know that you're in pain, but you need to say the words. Otherwise I'm going to leave you like this."

"Please... fuck me..." Rob spoke the last part softly.

"What was that?"

"SCREW ME! There you got what you wanted... I need you to fuck me..." Rob was red with shame and embarrassment. Vince got up and removed his clothes and settled down on the bed beside Rob. Tears flowed freely down Rob's face.

"I'm going to make this the most enjoyable sex that you'll ever have. You beg me for more Rob." Vince licked his lips as he gently entered Van Dam. Soon the act was over and Vince allowed Rob to have the relief that he craved. Slowly Vince got up and got dressed.

"You know Rob, you were the best fuck I had in a long time. You're almost as good as Stephanie." Vince laughed as he walked out the door, Leaving Rob in tears and his lingering shame.

"Kane... you won't want me anymore... I liked what Vince did to me... I'm so dirty..." Rob sobbed brokenly.

**TBC...**

**Author's Note: **Okay here's the deal. I'm back at writing this and I had an earlier suggestion that to do two different endings – one really sad and one that is a somewhat happy ending. So I want input... Would you all like two different endings? Comments and Suggestions are quite welcome... R&R.


End file.
